Flower Boy
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: Update via wordpress NOW !


Flower Boy.

Day #1

Suara cicitan burung menjadi teman seorang pemuda yang tengah merangkai bunga. Bermacam-macam bentuk disusunnya secara apik. Membuatnya terlihat lebih indah.

"Annyeong."

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Ia menoleh. Jantungnya berhenti sejenak menatap orang yang ada disisinya sekarang. Namun tak lama kembali ia kealam sadar.

"Apa aku datang terlalu pagi? Tapi toko ini sudah buka kan?" Tanya sosok itu sembari menunjuk tanda 'open' yang menggantung dipintu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk bodoh.

"A-a ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Akhirnya sang perangkai bunga angkat bicara. Sosok didepannya tersenyum, kakinya melangkah mendekati bunga-bunga yang tersusun diruangan kaca itu. Diambilnya satu tangkai bunga tulip putih dari tempatnya. Disesapi aroma bunga itu yang menyeruak keluar. Kembali bibir penuhnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku mau bunga ini." Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangkai Tulip. "Lima tangkai." Tambahnya.

"M-mau kurangkai menjadi satu bucket dengan hiasan atau ku bungkus biasa saja?" Perangkai bertanya lagi. Ia mengambil lima tangkai tulip dan membawanya ke meja kasir. Pemuda pembeli menghampirinya.

"Umm, rangkai sesukamu." Pintanya. Pemuda perangkai mengangguk singkat. Kemudian mulai berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan merangkainya.

"Apa kau tahu arti dari tulip putih?" Tanya sang pembeli.

"Ne?"

"Ku tanya, apa kau tahu arti dari tulip putih?"

"Umm, tulip adalah lambang pengungkapan rasa cinta dan warna putih adalah kesucian."

"Ya kau benar, **Ungkapan rasa cinta yang suci.**"

"Apa kau ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang?"

"Entahlah, aku belum yakin. Tapi ku rasa cinta yang kurasakan saat ini begitu suci."

"Kalau begitu yakin kan perasaanmu."

Sang pembeli tersenyum menanggapi. Sementara pemuda perangkai bunga itu tengah tertunduk. Entah mengapa ada rasa sesak yang menyelinap didadanya. Dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian bunga yang dirangkainya sudah jadi. Diserahkan bunga itu kepada sosok didepannya. Tak lupa sang pembeli membayar kepadanya. Setelah itu pertemuan singkat mereka berakhir. Sang pembeli meninggalkan toko. Meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mematung dimeja kasir dengan pandangan tetap lurus pada pintu keluar. Tempat pemuda pembeli itu menghilang dibaliknya. Membawa serangkai bunga kesukaannya. Tulip.

"Ada apa denganku? Apa ini…

…cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Day #2

"Pagi ini kau kelihatan segar."

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Suara itu, suara yang bahkan sangat hebatnya mampu ia hafal hanya dalam sekali pertemuan. Sosok yang kemarin membeli bunganya. Bunga kesukaannya, kini datang untuk kali kedua. Ia tidak bermimpi kan?

"K-Kau?"

"Hai, apa aku pelanggan pertamamu lagi?"

"B-begitulah."

Pemuda tampan itu kembali tersenyum. Membuat sosok manis didepannya kian terpesona. Baru kemarin ia dibuat kelimpungan oleh perasaannya. Kini pemuda tampan itu justru semakin membuat hatinya seakan ingin meledak. Sungguh ini terlalu cepat dan berlebihan untuk dua orang yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kau pemilik toko bunga ini?"

"Ya, aku pemilik sekaligus karyawan disini."

Pemuda tampan itu tidak mengindahkan ucapan sang namja manis. Ia justru menghampiri setumpuk bunga tulip kuning. Diambilnya satu tangkai dan disesapinya aroma yang tidak jauh beda dengan tulip putih yang kemarin ia beli.

"Kenapa kau menjadi Florist? Kau kan namja."

"Aku suka bunga. Toko ini adalah milik mendiang ibuku. Ia juga sangat menyukai bunga dan ia….namja." Lirih pemuda manis itu dikalimat terakhir. Pemuda tampan didepannya menatap dalam manik sipit pemuda manis. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka. Seorang namja bisa hamil?

Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mengambil tiga tangkai lagi untuk disatukan dengan satu tangkai tulip ditangannya.

"Aku ambil empat tangkai. Rangkai semaumu." Pemuda tampan itu menyerahkan bunga ditangannya dan diambil oleh pemuda didepannya. Sang perangkai langsung berkutat diatas meja rangkainya.

"Kau tahu apa arti dari tulip kuning?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau sudah tahu arti dari tulip. Dan warna kuning adalah pengungkapan rasa simpati terhadap seseorang."

"Ya lagi-lagi kau benar, **Ungkapan terima kasih untuk cinta**."

"Apa perasaanmu diterima? Kau menyatakan perasaanmu kemarin?"

"Tidak, maksud terimakasih disini untuk seseorang yang sudah berarti didalam hidup kita. Contohnya seperti ibumu."

Namja manis itu tersenyum yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pemuda didepannya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan. Meski baru dua kali mereka bertemu, namun mereka sudah merasa dekat satu sama lain. Dan perasaan sang namja manis semakin membuncah.

'Apa benar aku…..mencintainya?'

Day #3

"Apa ia akan datang pagi ini?" Kepala namja manis itu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Sesekali ia menghela nafas. Sudah satu jam setelah toko dibuka namun sosok yang dua hari sebagai pelanggannya itu belum juga datang.

Ia menghampiri meja rangkainya. Menyusun bunga-bunga baru. Dan tak lama sebuah sentuhan ringan dipinggangnya membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Hahaha, kau sensitif?"

Suara Bass itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok tampan itu berdiri dengan jarak dekat dengannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa malu saat pemuda itu menyentuh titik kelemahannya.

"Aku mudah geli. Jangan sentuh disana." Ucapnya pelan. Sang pemuda tampan tetap terkekeh. Namun kemudian tangan kekarnya terangkat dan mengacak rambut pemuda manis itu. Membuat sosok manis itu membeku sempurna.

"Kalau disini?" Tangan kekarnya bergerak turun. Menyentuh bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu. Mengusapnya lembut. Sungguh, persendian pemuda manis itu terasa lemas. Ia sekan tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

Pemuda manis itu memainkan jari jemarinya. Gugup. Baru kali ini bibirnya disentuh oleh seseorang.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda." Pemuda tampan itu tertawa kecil. Kemudian kakinya melangkah menghampiri sebuah vas besar disudut ruangan. Sementara pemuda manis itu masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Bunga ini indah." Pemuda tampan itu mengambil tiga tangkai tulip peach. Si manis menoleh. Mendapati tulip kesukaan ibunya tengah berada ditangan pemuda tampan itu.

"Itu bunga kesukaan ibuku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

"Peach, berarti sebuah kekaguman atau penghargaan."

"Ya, **Kekaguman atau penghargaan untuk cinta**."

"Kau ingin membeli yang itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sini, biar ku rangkai. Aku akan membuat sebuah rangkaian yang indah karena bunga ini adalah bunga favorit orang yang sangat ku cintai. Ibuku." Ucapnya sembari meraih tiga tangkai tulip peach dari tangan pemuda tampan itu.

'Dan ini khusus karena aku mengagumimu.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Day #4

Hujan mengguyur kota pagi itu. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang diluar. Mungkin malas untuk mengotori pakaiannya dengan cipratan air. Atau mungkin juga mereka takut akan sakit jika hujan menyentuh dirinya.

"Huft, sepi sekali. Apa ia akan datang?" Gumamnya. Pemuda manis itu duduk didepan jendela etalase tokonya. Memandang rintikan hujan yang turun. Wajahnya murung. Dengan seriusnya ia memandang jalanan luar. Tubuhnya sedikit bergidik karena hawa dingin.

Nyut~

Sebuah friksi hangat menyentuh pipinya. Ia mendongak mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri menatap kearahnya dengan tersenyum, dan tangan kekarnya terjulur memegang segelas coklat hangat yang kini sedang tempelkan ke pipinya.

"Kau serius sekali sampai salamku tidak dijawab."

Pemuda tampan itu menyodorkan gelas coklatnya yang diambil oleh sang namja manis. Kemudian ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping namja manis itu. Ikut menikmati hujan yang sedang turun.

"Kau sudah datang daritadi?"

"Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ku kira tokomu akan tutup disaat hujan, ternyata tetap buka."

"Aku hanya libur disaat-saat tertentu."

"Disaat hari kematian ibumu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sangat mudah untuk anak berbakti sepertimu. Kau pasti akan melalui satu hari itu hanya untuk menemui makam ibumu dan mendoakannya. Iya kan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Namja manis itu menyesap coklat hangat ditangannya.

"Kita minum digelas yang sama."

"Uhuk~ uhuk!.. m-maksudmu?"

"Maaf ya, aku hanya membeli satu tadi. Seperti yang ku bilang ku kira tokomu tutup saat hujan. Jadi niatku untuk membelikan coklat hangat untukmu ku urungkan. Dan saat melintas tadi. Ternyata tokomu buka dan aku segera masuk kesini. Dan diperjalanan tadi coklatnya ku minum. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak memiliki penyakit menular yang mematikan." Jelasnya sembari terkekeh.

'Ya, bukan masalah tentang ada penyakit atau tidak. Tapi bukankah minum ditempat yang sama itu sama saja berciuman?' Batin pemuda manis yang kini terdiam kaku memandang gelas coklat ditangannya.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Menikmati melodi gemericik hujan yang sangat menenangkan. Sampai akhirnya suara sang pemuda tampan memecahkan keheningan.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Ne?"

"Aku tanya siapa namamu, manis?"

Blush~

Pipi pemuda manis itu merona. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Astaga, wajahnya benar-benar terasa terbakar. Tidakkah pemuda tampan itu menyaring dulu ucapannya?

"Y-Yesung. Namaku Kim Yesung." Jawabnya dengan tingkat kegugupan diatas rata-rata.

"Nama yang indah. Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kembali menikmati guyuran hujan yang membasahi jalanan.

"Apa kau menjual tulip orange?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan langsung menghampiri bunga-bunga milik Yesung.

"Ada, tapi tidak banyak. Bunga itu sangat jarang."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin dua tangkai."

"Baiklah, akan ku ambilkan."

Yesung mengambil dua tangkai tulip orange dari vas. Menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau satu, aku satu. Tapi aku membayar dua tangkai ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu arti dari tulip orange?"

"Umm, a-aku lupa. Hehehe."

"Hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa sejenak. Kemudian menyerahkan satu tangkai pada Yesung. Mereka saling memandang. Menatap intens manik masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

"Artinya…

…..**Cinta yang ingin mengenal lebih dalam.**"

Day #5

Yesung merangkai bunga-bunganya. Setelah kejadian kemarin ia tidak pernah menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. Ia sengaja membuka tokonya lebih pagi. Karena entah kenapa Kyuhyun selalu datang tidak lama setelah pintu tokonya terbuka. Tidak mengenal kapan tepatnya jam ia membuka pintu itu.

"Aku menunggumu." Gumamnya sembari memasukkan tangkai demi tangkai kedalam vas.

10 menit…

15 menit…

30 menit..

Satu jam…

Dua jam…

Tiga jam…

"Kenapa ia belum juga datang?"

Yesung menghampiri meja kasirnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu menopang dagu mungilnya. Menatap pintu luar yang tak kunjung menampakkan sosok pemuda tampan itu.

Sampai akhirnya matanya terasa pedih. Dan kesadarannya mulai diambang batas. Tidur.

Hari telah menjelang sore. Yesung menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Mendadak ia terkejut ketika mendapati jam diatas meja kasirnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Astaga, sudah sore rupanya."

Ia menatap kesekeliling. Sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak datang Kyu?" Pemuda manis itu meremas ujung sweaternya. Ada rasa sesak didadanya saat ia tidak melihat namja tampan itu. Rindu eoh?

"Hai."

Suara bass itu menghentikan detak jantungnya. Selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun datang secara tiba-tiba. Atau Yesung yang memang sedang melamun sampai tidak mendengar derap langkah Kyuhyun? Sepertinya begitu.

Yesung mendongak. Ia terperangah. Sosok didepannya ini benar-benar mempesona. Sebuah setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuhnya membuatnya benar-benar terlihat tampan.

"K-Kyu."

"Ne?"

Yesung menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah kali ini.

"K-kau mau kemana? Kenapa berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Ada sebuah acara penting."

"Begitukah?"

"Ne. Dan… apa kau ada tulip merah?"

"Ada. Kau ingin berapa tangkai?"

"Satu saja cukup."

"Baiklah, mau aku hias?"

"Tentu saja. Hiaslah sesempurna mungkin. Aku ingin memberikannya kepada orang yang spesial malam ini."

Rasanya sebuah petir seakan menyambarnya. Seseorang yang penting? Jadi Kyuhyun juga berpenampilan seperti ini untuk orang itu?

Yesung segera mengambil satu tangkai tulip merah. Dihiasnya tulip itu seindah mungkin. Meskipun jujur saja hatinya cukup menolak untuk menghias bunga itu.

"Kau tahu tidak arti dari tulip merah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia ingin membalas. Hanya saja hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"A-artinya?"

"Ya."

"**Hasrat yang tak tertahankan.**"

Yesung menunduk. Tangannya kembali menghias bunga itu. Sampai akhirnya ucapan Kyuhyun kembali membuat sayatan dihatinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Jadi, bunga ini cocok kan untuk ku berikan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya nanti?"

Mata Yesung mulai memanas. Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menikam tubuhnya. Benar-benar sakit.

"N-ne." Jawabnya lirih menahan tangis yang mungkin saja akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Ah, aku tak sabar menantikan momen itu. Ia pasti akan sangat terharu melihatku yang romants ini. Iya kan?"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Aku harus menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam yang terindah untuk kami. Bagaimana ya responnya jika aku menyatakan **cintaku** kepadanya? Ah, apa dia akan langsung memelukku atau-"

"CUKUP!"

Tangis Yesung pecah. Dilemparnya bunga itu ke Kyuhyun. Membuat namja tampan itu membeku.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa kau tengah menyakitiku Kyu?!" Jerit namja manis itu. Aliran air mata dipipi Yesung semakin deras.

"Kenapa?" Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Sebuah seringai kecil tersemat dibibirnya saat akhirnya kata-kata sakral…

"Aku mencintaimu! AKU MENCINTAIMU CHO KYUHYUN! Puas kau setelah membuatku seperti ini?!" Kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Yesung. Isakan Yesung keluar. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. "Kau telah memberiku harapan besar Kyu. Dan sekarang kau menghempaskanku begitu saja? Kau jahat…" Lirih Yesung meremas sweaternya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Kyuhyun masih bersikap datar.

"Kau bersikap manis padaku. Membuatku terbiasa akan kehadiranmu. Dan sekarang?.." Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Menahan isakannya. Tidak tahan dengan perih dihatinya namja manis itu memutuskan untuk berlari pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

GREB~

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung. Membuat tubuh mungil itu berbalik dan terhempas kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu pada siapa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku?"

"Tidak Kyu.. Tidak…" Yesung menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak ingin dengar. Ia tidak ingin hatinya jauh lebih sakit lagi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Yesung." Kyuhyun menahan pinggang Yesung dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan tangan satunya mencengkram dagu Yesung agar namja manis itu menatap wajahnya. Yesung berhenti memberontak dan dengan mata sayu yang sembab ia menatap Kyuhyun.

"I Love You." Ucap Pemuda tampan itu. Tangis Yesung kembali pecah. Diremasnya kemeja Kyuhyun bagian dada dengan kuat. "It's You, my love." Tambahnya. Ditariknya dagu mungil itu kearahnya. Dan dilumatnya bibir Yesung dalam-dalam. Tidak peduli kalau rasa ciumannya asin karena air mata Yesung masih tak kunjung berhenti.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Menatap wajah Yesung yang memerah sempurna. Sebuah senyum bahagia terpatri indah diwajahnya yang tampan. Membuat Yesung kian terpesona.

"Balas pernyataan cintaku, sayang." Kyuhyun menatap intens manik Yesung.

"I-I love you too, Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung malu-malu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari Kyuhyun terangkat dan mengusap bibir merah muda itu.

"Jangan digigit." Yesung menurut. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengusap bibir itu. "Kau tahu? Dari awal aku ingin sekali mencium bibir ini." Yesung semakin tersipu. Ini first kiss-nya. Ia belum terbiasa.

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?" Tanyanya lembut. Yesung mengangguk lemah. Terlalu malu untuk mengiyakannya.

Tanpa berlama-lama Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung kedinding. Menghimpitnya. Menyerang bibir tipis itu sekali lagi. Membawanya kepada ciuman dalam yang menuntut. Melumat bibir tipis itu hingga kini terlihat sangat merah dan membengkak. Lidahnya menggelitik sela bibir Yesung, meminta namja manis itu untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengizinkannya untuk masuk. Yesung perlahan membuka bibirnya. Lidah Kyuhyun langsung menyusup masuk. Membelit lidahnya. Saling menyesap saliva masing-masing. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membelai pinggang ramping Yesung turun dan naik. Membuat tubuh Yesung menggeliat dan menambah sensual ciuman mereka. Sampai akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen menjadi penghalang dan menghentikan keliaran bibir Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengatur nafas. Bibir Yesung benar-benar basah bahkan aliran saliva juga terlihat didagunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Seketika ditariknya lagi tubuh Yesung. Ia duduk dikursi kasir dan Yesung diatas pangkuannya. Tidak masalah karena tubuh namja manis itu benar-benar ringan.

"Aku benar-benar gila." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"K-kau sudah sering berciuman Kyu?" Tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kau yang pertama ku cium."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa sehandal itu?"

"Entahlah, naluriku yang membimbingku melakukannya. Dan dirimu yang membuatku hilang kendali tadi." Tangan Kyuhyun kembali mengusap pinggang Yesung. Tubuh mungil itu bergerak-gerak gusar.

"Jangan disitu." Yesung menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Ayo berciuman lagi."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa masih kurang dua kali?"

"Hahaha, Ne..ne.. Aku tidak ingin kau mendadak punya asma karena terlalu sering berciuman denganku. Yasudah sekarang kau bersiap-siap." Kyuhyun menyibak poni Yesung. Dan memainkan pipi cubby namja manis itu.

"Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan pergi berkencan, Yesungku."

"Kencan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yesung memainkan jemarinya. "A-aku gugup Kyu."

"Hahaha, kenapa harus gugup?"

"Ini kali pertama untukku. Aku harus berpenampilan seperti apa?"

"Apapun. Kau akan tetap cantik dimataku, Yesung." Yesung bersemu merah. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Digenggam dua tangan Yesung. Diciumnya punggung tangan putih itu bergantian. "I Love You."

"I Love you too."

FIN.


End file.
